1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a utility hanger device which can be installed and/or removed selectively without the use of tools, merely by use of a gravity lock cam which assists in holding the hanger on a rafter or a joist of an architectural structure against accidental dislodgment.
2. The Prior Art:
In a normal prior art hanger construction, several styles are available. However, with the hanger devices which are adapted to be attached to wood, traditional fastening means such as screws, nails or self-contained threads are provided by means of which the hanger may be secured to a wood mounting means and/or suspended from a base member in order to develop a utilitarian hanger function.
In one form of mechanical hanger, the so-called "ice tong" concept is utilized. In such a structure, there is usually provided two separate elements which are pivotally connected together. The hinge point at which the two elements are interconnected permits the user to direct two points on the working end of the elements against a surface and to apply a gripping torque by pivotally displacing the opposite ends of the elements